Creepypasta: El diario de Aylen
by Alittleprettywoman
Summary: Nyu una creepy que habla sobre una realidad que muchos viven...


Esta creepypsta es mía, mía, mía ewe.

"Ya nadie puede oírme… ya nadie se quiere acercar a mí… y, ¿saben? Eso me hace sentir muy triste… Porque lo único que yo quiero es un amigo, alguien con quien estar, pero, luego de lo que pasó… Estoy completamente sola… sola…".

Creepypasta: Aylen

Miércoles, 6 de noviembre de 2013

"Querido diario:  
Sé que hace mucho no escribo, pero, bueno, ¿Y eso a quién le importa? Si nadie ha de ver esto ni ahora ni nunca. Al grano: Es lunes, y como siempre me levanté con el frío sonido metálico de un despertador viejo y gastado, cuyas manecillas en punta al estilo gótico me recuerdan mucho a las agujas del Big Ben en Inglaterra. Me vestí igual que de costumbre, con una pollera de jean negra y una remera gris con una rosa roja estampada; me puse unas zapatillas a cuadritos negros, blancos y azules, medias finas negras, y unos aros de cristal rojos muy pequeños; recogí mi largo cabello hacia un lado, y me acomodé el flequillo que cubría la mitad de mi rostro; me puse una campera de jean azul oscuro, y luego me lavé los dientes. Una vez lista, caminé hacia el colegio, a eso de las 5:30 de la mañana, ya que quedaba algo lejos. En el camino, tuve la bella oportunidad de ver el amanecer que, como era invierno, ocurría masomenos a esta hora. Siempre me ha gustado observar el amanecer y sentir la fresca brisa de la mañana, sobre todo porque aquí el invierno no es tan frío, e incluso hay algunos días en los que hace mucho calor.  
Luego de una larga caminata entre los árboles que estaban plantados al costado de la vereda, llegué al colegio como de costumbre. Al entrar al curso, me senté nuevamente en mi banco. Sola, en la esquina más alejada del curso, como siempre, así transcurrió mi mañana. Tuvimos clases de matemática, lengua, geografía… nada interesante ni nuevo para mí, a decir verdad, sin mencionar que ninguno de los estudiantes puso atención en lo más mínimo. Lo único masomenos rescatable de todo ese tiempo fue en la clase de biología, donde hablamos un poco sobre el reino animal, pero nada más eso.  
Después de haber estado largas e interminables horas oyendo a personas decir cosas que no hacían más que aburrirme, con apenas dos recesos de por medio, al fin sonó el timbre de salida, esa bendita señal de que todos podríamos regresar a casa a descansar luego de tanto estudiar, si es que se le puede decir estudiar a dormirse durante la mitad de las clases, y dibujar en la otra.  
Fue entonces en ese corto momento de felicidad, en el cual fui al baño a peinarme, cuando todo se echó a perder, y la vida me recordó nuevamente lo cruel que se siente ser como yo, una persona despreciada por el resto, a la cual nadie acepta ni siquiera como compañera áulica:

-Hola, rarita- dijo una voz que sonaba a mis espaldas.  
Volteé hacia atrás, y qué ingrata sorpresa me llevé, mientras un escalofrío me recorrió las venas al verla. Era Silvana, la chica "popular" de la clase. Pensé que lo mejor sería no discutir con ella, y entonces decidí darme vuelta y simplemente la ignorarla.  
A ella esto no pareció caerle demasiado bien, pues con una voz estridente y agresiva me dijo:  
-¡Hey! ¡Es de mala educación no contestar cuando alguien te habla!¿Qué acaso no lo sabías?- .  
Volví a ignorarla, con la esperanza de que se casara y se fuera, rogando a Dios que me dejara en paz, pero no ocurrió así. Al contrario, de manera sigilosa, pero con un aire lleno de ira, se acercó a mí desde atrás y me susurró al oído:  
-¿Quién te crees que eres para faltarme el respeto así, asqueroso e insignificante insecto?  
Yo quedé paralizada y cerré mis ojos, entregándome a la desgracia inevitable. De pronto, ella  
me empujó contra el espejo y me presionó la cabeza contra este. Luego, me arrojó nuevamente, pero esta vez hacia la pared, y caí al suelo. Con la cabeza gacha y totalmente sumida en pánico, le dije en voz baja:  
-¿Qué quieres?  
Ella solamente esbozó una sonrisa en sus finos labios:  
-Bien, bien… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Acaso el fenómeno de la clase olvidó nuestro trato?- dijo, en tono burlón, mientras caminaba a mi alrededor, haciéndome sentir acorralada y aún más asustada.  
Levanté mis ojos mirándola suplicante, pero ella solo rio y luego dijo:  
-Vamos, chica rarita, usa el poco cerebro que tienes para pensarlo, tú sabes muy bien qué es lo que quiero y vengo a buscar…-.  
Entonces lo recordé, hoy era el día de paga, el día en que me quitaría el único objeto que yo más apreciaba y cuidaba en todo el mundo. Ella ya me lo había arrebatado todo: Mis poemas, cartas de amor, novelas, dibujos, con el único motivo de hacerme sentir mal y humillarme delante de todo el colegio. Pero esto ya había ido demasiado lejos, no podía entregárselo, de ser así me quedaría ya sin nada donde escribir mis dichas y desgracias, mis sueños y mis fantasías.

-No te lo voy a dar, no puedo, es algo demasiado personal-, dije, con el tono más firme que pude, tratando de que la voz no me temblara tanto.  
Silvana simplemente me miró enojada, clavando sus profundos ojos negros en los míos.

-Vamos, Aylen… eres una chica muy inteligente, y sabes lo que te conviene, ¿verdad?  
Simplemente miré hacia abajo.

-Bueno, ya que insistes…-dijo.  
Entonces, inmersa en una furia sumamente profunda, me tomó del cuello, me alzó en el aire y dijo:  
-¡Vamos, entrégalo!  
Empezé a sollozar.  
-¡No, Silvana, por favor! ¡No me lastimes!  
-Ay, niña tonta, sabes bien qué tienes que hacer, ¡Dame el maldito diario o te arrancaré cada uno de tus lindos cabellitos!-.  
-¡Piedad, por favor, te lo suplico!-.  
-Ash, chillas igual que un cerdo antes de que lo maten. Ahora, dame el endemoniado diario o verás.  
-¡NO!- gemí- ¡YA BASTA, DÉJAME EN PAZ!- traté de defenderme, e intenté patearle en el estómago para que me soltara.  
-¿QUÉ CEES QUE HACES, ESTÚPIDA?¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar siquiera tocarme con tus asquerosos zapatos baratos?- dijo- ¡AHORA VERÁS!- entonces, me tiró al suelo y empezó a patearme la cara. Yo solo podía llorar.  
-¡Basta, basta, por favor! ¡Allto!  
En eso, el diario cayó de mi mochila, la cual estaba mal cerrada y terminó de abrirse por las bruscas sacudidas que causaban el impacto de mi cuerpo contra el suelo y esta.  
Silvana se percató de esto y se detuvo por unos segundos, desviando su vista hacia el pequeño diario forrado de negro, con mariposas color azul eléctrico y rosas trazadas en dorado. Hizo una mueca de satisfacción, y con una sonrisa en sus labios dijo:  
-Bien, bien… excelente. Buena niña, Aylen, buena niña.-soltó una carcajada- Ahora, largo de mi vista, o te voy a deformar la cara a patadas, aunque, creo que eso sería más un favor, no? ¡Que alguien te modifique a golpes ese horrible rostro con el que naciste!-dijo, y soltó otra carcajada, mientras mi corazón se disolvía en una mezcla rabia y tristeza.  
Aun llorando en el suelo, me incorporé como pude, me protegí con mis brazos en caso de recibir más golpes. Con apenas un hilo de voz, le dije:  
-Por favor, haré lo que quieras, pero dame mi diario, te lo suplico-. Mis ojos color miel estaban ya rojos de tanto llorar, y mi rostro estaba marcado e inflamado por decenas de oscuros moretones.  
-Ya es demasiado tarde, Aylu-dijo riendo, y con una mirada asesina susurró:  
- Ahora, vete antes de que me arrepienta-.  
Toda entumecida y adolorida, con la nariz y los labios sangrando, tomé mi mochila, y escapé de allí lo más rápido que pude. Corrí, corrí, como jamás lo había hecho en mi vida. Pasé por enfrente a las aulas sin mirar atrás, y sin dejar de sollozar en silencio, mientras mi único pensamiento se había vuelto salir de ahí lo antes posible. Crucé corriendo delante de cada pasillo, cada interminable pasillo, bajé las escaleras, y atravesé el enorme patio del colegio, que había pasado de ser un hermoso jardín en el cual yo jugaba en mi niñez, a ser el único lugar que presenciaría mis amargas lágrimas, mientras estaba sumida en un estado de shock y pena extrema. Solo pensaba en salir de ahí en cuanto antes, y toda la belleza que me rodeaba se había vuelto para mí nada más que un día gris y sin sentido. Entonces, luego de un camino de llanto sin fin, llegué al portón de salida, y dejé atrás el establecimiento donde cada día no era nada más que otra tortura diferente, peor que la del anterior.  
Llegué a mi casa y abrí la puerta con mis llaves. No había nadie. Estaba completamente sola otra vez. Entré a la cocina y encontré una nota de mi mamá sobre la mesa:  
"Querida hija: Tuve una urgencia laboral y no voy a poder estar en casa en todo el día, lo lamento mucho. Sabes que no me gusta dejarte, pero es que sino no podría mantenernos a nosotras dos. Te amo mi cielo, cuídate mucho.  
Besos, mamá."  
Otro día normal, otro día como de costumbre. Nuevamente estoy sola en casa, sin nadie para consolarme. Lo único que puedo hacer es escribir mi vida en hojas sueltas, para descargarme. Yo no tengo amigos, nadie se me quiere acercar, solamente porque soy…diferente.  
Hoy en el colegio me fue de lo peor, mi madre no está en casa, y ni siquiera quiero pensar en qué es lo que estará haciendo mi desgraciado padre en este momento, hombre quien nos abandonó a mi mamá y a mí cuando yo tenía apenas 5 años, y ella 23. Embarazada y estudiante, no pudo terminar su carrera, y hoy día se desloma trabajando para poder hacernos llevar algo que apenas si llega a ser una "calidad de vida digna". La pobre todo el día lo único que tiene en la cabeza son cuentas, deudas, y una boca que alimentar: yo. La vida es cruel, realmente cruel, pero aun así agradezco lo poco que tengo, porque sé que hay quienes la pasan mucho peor que yo. Aunque, muchas veces, me deprime un poco el hecho de saber que, así como hay muchos que están sufriendo dolencias mayores, también hay quienes llevan vidas muy felices y prósperas.  
Derrumbada por mis pensamientos, que se sentían cual filo de una navaja sobre mi corazón, me dejé caer sin más sobre mi cama, y con la almohada en la cara empecé a llorar, preguntándome el porqué de lo que me ocurre. ¿Acaso hago algo mal? ¿Por qué no le caigo bien a nadie? ¿Merece la pena que alguien como yo siga viviendo? Ya no sé qué hacer, realmente no lo sé. Creo que tal vez, algún día de estos, ya no esté para contar mi historia…  
Me levanté de la cama y me enjuagué las lágrimas. Caminé hacia la otra esquina de mi habitación, y miré allí, en donde reposaba un gran tanque de vidrio cubierto por una sábana negra. Me acerqué aún más, y cuando estuve al lado de él, lo destapé con fuerza y delicadeza a la vez, dejando caer aquél suave manto sobre el suelo.  
-Hola niñas-dije-. Dentro de aquél enorme recipiente, yacían mis adoradas compañeras, las únicas que me entendían.  
-Buenas tardes, señorita Keyla- dije, mientras arrojaba una polilla que había encontrado por el camino, hacia la profundidad de su pequeña caverna de piedra.  
-¿Cómo le ha ido, joven Mía?- pregunté, a la vez que le tiraba un grillo moribundo en su parte de la jaula de vidrio, en la cual tenía un pequeño escondite entre unas hojas de banano.  
-Oh, y no creas que me olvidé de usted, señor Edgar- Exclamé, llevando a su tronco hueco una mantis que tenía guardada en el bolsillo. Luego, cerré la tapa, apagué las luces, encendí la lámpara ultravioleta y aguardé a que comience el espectáculo.  
Era este el único momento del día en el cual podía olvidarme de todas mis preocupaciones, pensar en otra cosa: alimentar a mis pequeñas lo era todo para mí. Primero, observar a la joven Mía: Su manera de cazar su alimento era algo precioso de ver, ponía todo su empeño y habilidades para lograr su objetivo, atrapar a su presa. Ella se ocultaba durante algunos segundos entre el follaje, aguardaba a que se acercara lo suficiente, y luego…¡Blam! Con toda su agresividad característica, se abalanzaba sobre su víctima en cuestión de segundos. Su velocidad era algo impresionante de ver, y su exactitud al atacar lo era aún mayor. De las tres, era para mí la más precisa.  
Luego, estaba el señor Edgar: lo que me encantaba de él es que utilizaba la fuerza bruta en un nivel en que sólo él y los de su especie podrían hacerlo. A diferencia de Mía, su caso era totalmente particular: nada que esperar ni que esperar; ni bien visualizaba a la que sería su nueva comida, en este caso, una desgraciada mantis religiosa, saltaba sobre ella, y con todo su cuerpo la inmovilizaba, dándole un mortal abrazo de despedida, y una mordida letal que sólo podría acabar en la muerte de su presa. Algo realmente fascinante de apreciar, una cosa que a uno sólo lo puede dejar boquiabierto. Lo que más me gustaba de él: su energía y majestuosidad al luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra su víctima, hasta al final salir siempre victorioso.  
Y por último, como de costumbre, dejé lo mejor para el final: la bella, delicada y refinada dama Keyla. Su estilo para cazar era algo único: Se escondía en las profundas sombras de su pequeña cueva de roca, y estaba al acecho por un largo rato, esperando a que la pobre polilla caiga en su magnífica trampa, que había tejido y tejido hasta el cansancio. Al rato, y de manera predecible e inevitable, la pobre vista del pequeño insecto volador no tardó mucho en ser engañada y confundida por la escasa luz del ambiente, haciéndole creer que estaba a salvo para volar libremente por todo el espacio… Oh, oh, grave error señora polilla. Ni bien se acercó demasiado a la pequeña pero mortal caverna de roca, quedó atrapada en una enorme red de seda fina. Al percatarse de que estaba en peligro, empezó a sacudirse desesperadamente en un intento de escapar, sin darse cuenta de que eso sólo empeoraría las cosas. Al notar las fuertes vibraciones provenientes de su tela, la experimentada cazadora Keyla salió a la luz, con sus ojos resplandecientes al ver que su esfuerzo y paciencia había dado frutos. La inocente polilla, justo cuando creía que podría librarse de la pegajosa trampa, vio con sus centenares de diminutos ojos cómo su depredadora se aproximaba a ella cada vez más cerca, e intentó con una mirada de clemencia detenerla, pero la dama Keyla no retrocedería. El pobre insecto volador, entonces, pudo al fin librar una de sus alas, e intentó huir de nuevo, pero... justo cuando creía que podría escapar de sus fauces, ésta la envolvió en su atrapante seda más firme y resistente que el acero, nublándole la escasa esperanza de vida que le restaba. Así concluía una exitosa cacería para la dama Keyla, la más paciente y delicada de las tres.  
Exactamente, ellas son mis bebés, y estoy muy orgullosa de haberlas criado. Yo soy consciente que son grandes asesinas en potencia, y que podrían matar a todos los que odio de una sola mordida, con una minúscula gota de su veneno. Pero creo que eso no es necesario, porque tarde o temprano la vida les devolverá el favor a todos aquellos que abusan de mí alguna vez, o al menos eso espero…  
Satisfecha con el gran espectáculo que mis niñas me dieron hoy para subirme el ánimo, me volví a recostar en mi cama, ansiosa para que sea otro día, y llegue nuevamente el momento de alimentar a mis mascotas. Tal vez a algunos les parezca extraño que una chica de 16 años como yo tenga por compañeras de cuarto a una araña del banano, una araña Goliat y una viuda negra, pero… ¿y eso qué importa? A mí me gusta, y aunque eso no sea algo que todas las chicas de mi edad hagan, me hace sentir aliviada, y casi feliz. Agradezco a la vida por este pequeño consuelo que me da en el día a día…  
Bueno, creo que ya es tarde, es mejor que deje de escribir. Y pensar que estos apuntes con mala caligrafía hoy se hacen llamar "diario íntimo", en la ausencia del elaborado libro se secretos que me quitaron. Qué más da, al fin y al cabo, creo que nada de él le va a parecer interesante a Silvana; no creo que pueda humillarme aún más… Lo único que espero es que me lo devuelva. "Buenas noches", les digo a mis únicas amigas, que ahora reposarán bajo el abrigo de la luz de la luna que entra por mi ventana, dentro de su acogedora casa de cristal…"Que duerman bien". Mañana será un nuevo día, y seguramente me irá mejor…"


End file.
